


Better Now

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: I don’t know what to call this right now [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	Better Now

Frank goes back to work after his three week vacation and Shannon is on his ass over the ring he's wearing but controls herself until they take a lunch at least "I can't believe you didn't text me and tell me that he proposed to you" she all but squeals. "Look we've been busy and he is starting this project that's going to take up literally all of his time for the next few weeks and I'm actually going to have to kill him because he's not going to be home".

 

Shannon laughs and smacks franks arm "did you tell your mom at least?" She asks making frank snort "oh fuck I gotta tell you this one it's funny". Shannon sits down with her burrito and props her head up on her hand "so Gerard has actually told me like last minute that he was going out of state to do something which pissed me off because it was during my vacation".

 

Shannon nods "so he extends said trip out of state and then all communication cuts off which pissed me off even more because we literally just talked about it". Frank takes a deep breathe "he was out trying to find a ring for me the entire time and he called my mother for help and he came home with out telling me and I was ready to rip him a new one and he just gets on one knee and I was like uuuuh what?".

 

Shannon laughs "oh god, I wish I could have seen the look on your face it would have been priceless, oh so I'm going to be your maid of honor right?" She asks. Franks eyebrows raise "calling it a bit early aren't you we don't even know when it's going to be or who we're inviting or if it's just going to be in a court house".

 

Shannon rolls her eyes "I know damn well your mother will never allow you to go off in secret and get married she'll probably invite all your friends from high school". Frank thinks about it for a minute "yeah she probably will but Jesus Christ no because I haven't seen any of them in years and just no" Shannon sits and laughs at him for a few minutes.

 

Frank throws a French fry at her "Look pal if you keep it up I'll ask your sister to be my maid of honor" he threatens. Shannon gasps "you wouldn't dare, I'll steal Gerard away from you before then if that's how it's going to be".

 

Frank snorts "well maybe if you have a dick hiding under there somewhere but other than that there's no chance" Shannon wheezes "oh my god my boyfriend would be pissed" she says after she's calmed down a little. They get back to work and Shannon spends most of the shift telling everyone that franks getting married and most of them are excited for him.

 

Gerard is home when frank gets there which is a surprise up until he walks into the room and everything is rearranged which yeah he knows what that means. Gerard always moves shit around when he's extra nervous and now it's like they have an entirely new room which is good he guesses.

 

At least Gerard cleaned something even if it's only the bedroom, that just means that all the mugs that were in their room are now in the kitchen sink and he's going to have to wash them. Frank walks into the kitchen to see the damage and gets immediately worried because there are no dishes in the sink which means Gerard did them and that's not a good sign.

 

Gerard's sitting on the couch staring at his tablet when frank looks there it appears that he's reading something but his eyes haven't moved. "Gee are you alright?" He asks which makes Gerard jump because apparently he hadn't noticed that frank was in the room.

 

Gerard nods and sits it down on the table "yeah I'm fine just uh this is really big and what if I fuck up?" Frank sits down next to him and grabs his hand "hey you aren't going to fuck anything up everything you do is great". Gerard smiles a little bit it looks forced "yeah but what if they don't like it when we're done and no one ever wants to work with me again?" He becoming frantic.

 

Frank pulls Gerard into his chest and runs his fingers through his hair which is greasy out of everything he washed one thing couldn't have been his hair. "You're going to do great and everyone is going to love it and me your mother and your brother are going to support you and it'll all be fine" frank tells him.

 

He relaxes a little but not enough that frank lets go of him and they sit like that for about an hour before frank gets up to go make dinner. Gerard has to be up early the next morning and he doesn't want to eat too late because he'll stay up all night claiming his food needs to settle.

 

Not that he's not going to stay up all night being nervous because frank knows that's exactly what he's going to do even if he tells him it's not. So they eat and frank goes out for a cigarette while Gerard showers and gets ready for bed.

 

Frank makes it to the bedroom first and climbs into bed sighing because he doesn't have to get up early in the morning because conveniently he has the next day off unless they call him in. Which there's about a 70% chance that they will definitely call him in and he's not going to be able to enjoy his day off from his vacation.

 

Gerard walks in already dressed which is weird because he usually doesn't bother getting dressed for bed but frank knows that means he's just going to go strait to bed. At least he's going to try because frank can basically feel the nervous energy coming off of him which is making him less tired than he was when he laid down.

 

Gerard gets in the bed and pulls the covers up and frank scoots up behind him throwing an arm over him "get some sleep you don't want to be tired tomorrow" he says. Gerard agrees but frank knows it's a lie and while frank falls asleep within the first few minutes of the light being turned off Gerard lays awake for half the night.

 

Frank wakes up to Gerard running around the room and squints at him "what are you doing babe?" He asks. Gerard stops and looks at him "I woke up a little late so I have to rush or I'm going to be late and I don't want to be late" he says all in one breath before continuing to run around the room.

 

Frank pulls his phone off the night stand and looks at it which he has a text from Shannon and unsurprisingly he needs to get there when he can because they're short staffed. They really need to get more people because franks starting to want to just ignore all the texts and calls he gets on his days off and just stay home and relax.

 

Frank takes his time getting up because it's only six thirty and he's not in any kind of rush, he takes a shower and eats and gets to work by seven twenty. It's super busy because apparently today is everyone broke something day and half of them are children which is great because parents.

 

There's one specific kid though that he called cps for because his mother seems like she's making excuses for how he managed to break his arm. She claims he fell down the stairs but the faint bruises on his arm say otherwise and the mother threatens to kick his ass when she's escorted out by the police.

 

That's as interesting as his day gets though because the rest of it is spent running around trying to calm frantic children and parents down and explain to one lady that she shouldn't have waited so long to get her broken ankle checked out. He doesn't get an uninterrupted lunch like he usually does and is supposed to but with the amount of people who decide to show up for something and how short staffed they are it's not surprising.

 

His feet are killing him when he gets home and he's been working for the better part of fifteen hours and Gerard is already in bed when he gets home. Franks starving when he gets home but only eats a sandwich then falls face first into bed and passes out without even getting undressed.

 

He wakes up multiple times throughout the night and he has no idea why and when he finally wakes up for the final time he feels more tired than he had when he went to bed. Work sucks because he's basically dead on his feet but Shannon the angel brings him coffee and something to eat around ten and he eats over the course of an hour when he finds the time because they're busy again.

 

It slows down for about a month and for that month he actually gets days off without getting texts for him to come in, he visits his parents multiple times, and takes Gerard a lunch on all of his days off so he remembers to eat something. It's kind of for himself too because he knows if given the opportunity he will completely forget that he needs to eat to keep his body from shutting down.

 

Frank comes home on one of the days Gerard has off to find him and his mother sitting on the balcony looking through a book. He opens the door and Gerard looks up and smiles "hey you, we're trying to figure out the planning for the wedding but I'm not getting very far, it would probably go better if you helped.

 

Frank takes a shower and then goes outside with a notepad and a pen, they pick out everything that they want but they still have to choose a date and where it's going to be. They narrow down the place to one of their parents houses and the date somewhere between December and February which is a start being as they got everything else down.

 

They each make a list of people that they are planning to invite and begin narrowing down the people that they wrote on each list and what tables they're going to be sitting at as well as getting the invitations for food and everything. He delivers Shannon's directly to her one day when he goes to work and she squeals and jumps up and down exclaiming about being a maid of honor.

 

It's interesting to watch Shannon run around all day and show everyone the invitation and listen to her talk to her boyfriend on the phone. Claiming to be the favorite person and that's why he hand delivered her invitation instead of mailing it to her.

 

Frank tries to explain to her that it's more convenient because they work at the same place but Shannon tells him to shut the fuck up and let her have her moment. Shannon decides to take frank to dinner with her boyfriend and Gerard after they get off of work to celebrate.


End file.
